Acompañando a Tiki
by Manu259
Summary: En su aburrimiento Road decide acompañar a Tiki en su visita a sus amigos humanos. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación Junio 2016: Road Kamelot del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas. Espero les guste.
1. Cap 1

**Mes de Apreciación Road**

 **Buenas al que lea.**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación Junio 2016: Road Kamelot del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Lo que me toco.**

 **Rated: K (plus).**

 **Género: Friendship.**

 **Formas de dormir: Insomnio.**

 **Emociones: Concordia.**

 **Palabras: 338**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

-En serio, ¿por qué quieres acompañarme de repente?-. Tiki preguntó a Road, ambos caminaban por el Arca oscura.

-Siempre te estas escapando para estar con ellos, tengo curiosidad-. Road respondió. -Además estoy aburrida-

-De acuerdo, pero no hagas nada extraño, ¿sí?- Tiki se resignó con un suspiro.

-Haaaai-. Road respondió aunque no sonaba muy sincera gracias a la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos hasta que Road decidió romperlo.

-¿Y cómo se llaman esos sujetos?- Dijo para sacar conversación.

-Los de mi edad son Momo y Clark-. Tiki empezó a responder. –El de tu edad… el de la edad que aparentas se llama Eeez-.

-Ya veo-. Road respondió y juzgando por su expresión parecía estar planeando algo.

-Oi, dijiste que no harías nada extraño, ¿recuerdas?- Tiki dijo en cuanto vio esa expresión.

-No sé de qué hablas Tiki- Road fingió inocencia haciendo que Tiki suspirara murmurando algo sobre 'sabía que tendría problemas si te llevaba'.

-Por cierto, ¿debería llamarte de manera distinta cuando los encontremos?-

-¿De qué hablas?- Tiki preguntó confundido.

-Tal vez…-. Road se tomó unos segundos para pensar y. -¿Y si te llamo Tiki-onii-chan-. Ni bien escucho esto Tiki empezó a toser con fuerza. -Si toses así deberías dejar de fumar-. Road dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Solo llámame como siempre- Tiki le dijo en cuanto se calmó.

-¿Pero no será raro que aparezcas con una niña de la nada?- Road preguntó. –Podemos decir que me encontraste perdida en la calle y viendo mi lamentable forma te apiadaste y-.

-Denegado; eres la hija de mi empleador misterioso y me pidió que te cuidara por un tiempo, eso es todo-. Tiki detuvo la sobreactuada historia de Road.

-Tiki eres aburrido-. Road dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Como sea ya estamos llegando-. Tiki dijo ambos cambiando a su forma humana, la ropa de Tiki también cambiando del traje a la ropa de trabajo; Road solo se dejó el vestido que traía puesto y con eso atravesaron una puerta del Arca.

* * *

 **Hasta acá el primero.**

 **Como voy a subir todos los caps a la vez; sacando las cosas necesarias; no voy a decir nada en las próximas notas del principio y final.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Cap 2

**Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación Junio 2016: Road Kamelot del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Lo que me toco.**

 **Rated: K (plus).**

 **Género: Friendship.**

 **Formas de dormir: Insomnio.**

 **Emociones: Concordia.**

 **Palabras: 440**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

En un camino dos hombres y un niño estaban caminando.

-Momo, ¿sabes algo de Tiki?- Un niño de aproximadamente 11 años preguntó; además de su ropa estaba usando lo que parecía una mascarilla de doctor.

-Lo siento Eeez; pero ya sabes cómo es él, aparecerá antes que te des cuenta-. Momo respondió, fue ahí cuando.

-Hablando del rey de Roma-. Clark dijo señalando frente a ellos; ahí se podía ver a Tiki saludándolos.

-Hey, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cierto?- Tiki dijo cuándo ellos se acercaron.

-En serio, ¿cómo haces para encontrarnos siempre?- Momo preguntó en broma mientras chocaban los cinco en forma de saludo, luego Clark y por ultimo Eeez.

-Lo siento eso es un secreto-.

-Ese empleador misterioso tuyo debe ser impresionante-. Clark menciono antes que los tres notaran a la niña al lado de Tiki. -¿Y tú quién eres pequeña?-

-Hola soy la rehén de Tiki-. Road dijo sonriendo y en cuanto entendieron lo que dijeron las demás personas se congelaron.

-Espera, rehén, ¿Tiki que hiciste?- Momo medio gritó.

-Espera, espera ella está bromeando-. Tiki se defendió mientras él, Momo y Clark discutían hasta que Road se echó a reír.

-Jajaja, gomen, gomen; eso era una broma, soy la hija del empleador de Tiki; mi padre le pidió que me cuidara por unos días-. Road arreglo la situación mientras Tiki la maldecía en su mente. –Me llamo Road, mucho gusto-.

Luego de arreglar el malentendido los cinco siguieron su camino y subieron a un tren que decían llevaba a un lugar con ofertas de trabajo.

Tiki, Momo y Clark se pusieron a hablar mientras jugaban póker; Eeez estaba en un rincón del vagón revisando algo y Road sentada encima de una caja mientras los observaba.

Así siguieron por una hora aproximadamente hasta que Road se aburrió y fue adonde estaba Eeez; provocando algo de pánico en Tiki pero decidió ver qué pasaba por ahora.

-Ne, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Road le preguntó tratando de observar por encima de su hombro.

-Los estoy puliendo-. Eeez respondió mostrando lo que parecía ser una especie de piedra en su mano izquierda, en la derecha tenía un trapo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Road preguntó, Eeez dándole la que tenía en la mano para que lo viera más de cerca.

-Es un regalo de Tiki, a veces cuando vuelve de su trabajo secreto me los trae-. Eeez dijo y aunque no se notaba por la mascarilla parecía estar sonriendo.

-Ya veo, ¿tienes más?- Road preguntó sentándose al lado de Eeez.

El resto del viaje ambos se quedaron hablando primero de los regalos de Tiki y luego de cualquier cosa que les viniera a la mente.

* * *

 **Al siguiente cap.**


	3. Cap 3

**Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación Junio 2016: Road Kamelot del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Lo que me toco.**

 **Rated: K (plus).**

 **Género: Friendship.**

 **Formas de dormir: Insomnio.**

 **Emociones: Concordia.**

 **Palabras: 442**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Luego de un par de horas finalmente llegaron a la mina y fueron a solicitar trabajo.

-Llenen esto y vayan con el capataz a que les diga donde tienen que ir-. El jefe les dijo dándoles los papeles.

-Gracias-. Clark dijo tomándolos y volviendo con el resto.

-Al menos parece que la paga será buena- Tiki menciono mientras llenaba el papel, luego de entregarlos fueron con el capataz quien les dijo que tomaran un pico y el área donde tienen que ir.

-Lo siento Road-chan, puede que te aburras un rato-. Momo dijo.

-Está bien, iré a ver alrededor-. Road respondió empezando a caminar.

-Ten cuidado de donde vayas-. Clark dijo, recibió un saludo como respuesta.

-Descuida ella estará bien-. Tiki afirmo. –Vamos, no nos pagan por estar parados-.

-¿Estás seguro Tiki?- Eeez preguntó.

-Sí, me preocuparía más por cualquiera que se encuentre con ella-. Afirmó mientras caminaban.

Con eso los cuatro fueron al área que les dijeron.

Tiki, Momo y Clark se encargaban de usar los picos mientras Eeez movía el carro una vez estaba lleno.

Mientras.

Road estaba silbando la canción del Conde mientras miraba alrededor.

- _No termino de entender porque a Tiki le gusta venir a trabajar_ -. Ella pensó. – _Bueno supongo que solo es una diferencia entre nosotros_ -.

Después de pensar esto choco con otro trabajador.

-Oi ten cuidado niña-.

-Tú fuiste el que choco conmigo-. Road le respondió.

-¿Cómo?- El trabajador levanto una mano para darle una cachetada, Road estaba a punto de invocar una vela y clavársela en un ojo pero antes que pudiera Eeez apareció en frente y recibió el golpe.

-¿Eh?- Road dijo sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo bastardo?!- Momo dijo corriendo a donde estaban y golpeando al trabajador en medio de la cara.

-Pagaras por eso-. Ambos empezaron a pelear hasta que Tiki y Clark aparecieron y ayudaron a Momo a tirar al trabajado al piso, pero los despidieron junto con el sujeto que empezó la pelea.

En un tren ya entrada la noche.

-Lo siento-. Eeez se disculpó nuevamente por lo que pasó.

-Tu no hiciste nada malo Eeez no tienes que disculparte-. Tiki lo consoló.

-Cierto, recibiste un golpe y ni te quejaste, eres muy valiente-. Momo trato de ayudar; Eeez sonrió un poco.

-Gracias-.

Luego de eso todos se fueron a dormir.

En medio de la noche Eeez se levantó para ir al baño y en su camino de vuelta vio a Road sentada mirando por una ventana.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, es solo que no suelo dormir-. Road respondió.

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé-.

-Entonces te hare compañía-. Eeez declaró sentándose al lado.

-Como quieras-. Road le respondió. – _Estos sujetos son extraños_ -

* * *

 **Al siguiente.**


	4. Cap 4

**Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación Junio 2016: Road Kamelot del foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Lo que me toco.**

 **Rated: K (plus).**

 **Género: Friendship.**

 **Formas de dormir: Insomnio.**

 **Emociones: Concordia.**

 **Palabras: 233**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

-Buenos días-. Tiki saludo a Momo y Clark quienes ya se habían levantado.

-Buen día-. Ellos saludaron de vuelta.

-Are, ¿Dónde está Eeez?- Momo señalo a una esquina donde él y Road estaban hablando.

-Al parecer se quedaron despiertos toda la noche, los niños tienen mucha energía-. Clark menciono.

-Jaja, de seguro caerán dormidos en cualquier momento-. Tiki respondió tomando una taza de café.

Poco después llegaron a la estación pero cuando estaban en camino a su siguiente trabajo sonó un teléfono público y Tiki lo contesto.

-¿Otra vez ese empleador misterioso tuyo?-. Clark le preguntó.

-Sí, dice que quiere que lleve a su hija de vuelta de inmediato-. Tiki respondió.

-Ya veo, nos vemos-. Momo le dijo.

-Road si quieres ven otra vez-. Eeez le dijo antes de ir con Momo y Clark.

-Seguro-.

Cuando ellos ya estaban fuera de la vista, Tiki y Road desaparecieron por una puerta del Arca.

-Entonces, ¿satisfecha?- Tiki preguntó ya cambiado a su traje formal y con apariencia de Noé.

-Sin duda sirven para matar el aburrimiento, pero aun no entiendo porque pasas tanto tiempo con ellos-. Road respondió.

-Bueno, parece que Eeez se encariño contigo así que si quieres ven otra vez y trata de averiguarlo-. Tiki respondió seguro que ella se negaría pero.

-De acuerdo, avísame la próxima vez que vayas a verlos-. Tiki se quedó congelado mientras Road seguía caminando con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Y con eso termine.**

 **Siento que no pude darle un buen final pero realmente no se me ocurrió que más escribir.**

 **Lo crean o no me costó escribir esto porque no se me ocurría como hacer un Friendship con Road; si sé que esta la familia Noé pero precisamente ellos son familia así que no me terminaba de convencer estaba a punto de ponerme a jugar cuando recordé el grupo con el que Tiki viaja en su forma humana, cerré todo y me puse a escribir.**

 **Solo algo que quería contar.**

 **En fin, como siempre espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
